Still My Son
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Tuya could remember the moment Moses first start to walk with Ramses as the older protective brother when not having to be future heir to the throne. She isn't blind to the feelings Ramses has is more than brotherly while Moses seems to be frustrated with things going and wanting to escape the palace life.


**This is a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Don't own Prince of Egypt.**

Still My Son

Summary: Tuya could remember the moment Moses first start to walk with Ramses as the older protective brother when not having to be future heir to the throne. She isn't blind to the feelings Ramses has is more than brotherly while Moses seems to be frustrated with things going and wanting to escape the palace life.

Warnings: Au, mother-son relationship, some slash, implied pseudo incest, some ooc

* * *

Tuya glares at her husband as he gets ready to go to bed and he could feel her cold glare against his back.

"Did you really have to do that," She hisses making him look at her.

"He's not our real son Tuya. The boy would soon have to leave." Seti remarks with a headshake.

"He's our son! My son," Tuya corrects narrowing her eyes more. "Now he knows he's not of blood…" _but does he know he is my son none the less?_

The rest of her words go unsaid as she starts to think. She has a feeling he is to confuse to think. She scowls leaving the room ignoring her husband's calls of her to get back. He will have to lay alone tonight. He has done enough damage for hurting her son. She better find Moses before he takes off as she knows him well enough to be thinking to do.

As she moves quickly through the halls her mind brings back one of her cherish memories she has of her two boys.

 _"Mama look!" Ramses cries with glee as her attention turns to her children seeing the little Moses staggering on to his chubby legs._

 _"He's about to walk," She whispers getting off of her seat and goes to kneel on the ground beginning to beckon the small boy to take his first steps. "Come to mommy sweetheart."_

Moses tilts his head confuse what his mommy wants him to do before he giggles. He moves his little foot forward than the other. He starts to sway a little. He squeaks only to feel his big brother slowly steady him.

 _"Now Ramses he needs to learn," Tuya smiles seeing the sulk her eldest does._

 _"He's my Moses, Mama!" He retorts childishly. "I'm his big brother."_

"Yes his very protective big brother that loves him dearly which I'm proud of," Tuya praises getting a wide smile from her son making her laugh warmly while Moses continues taking his first steps to his mom.

 _He manages to make it into her warm embrace with a happy laugh and big smile. Tuya coos and kisses his cheek than pulls Ramses against her as well hugging them both. Her two precious boys._

Tuya smiles at the memory for a brief moment letting a smile form and tears glisten in her eyes. She gives a sigh of relief finding Moses staring out one of the windows obviously in debate.

"Moses," She calls making him jump and he turns to look at her with wide eyes.

Her heart ache seeing the pain and lost look in his eyes.

"Mother.…" He begins unsure if that would still stand true.

"Moses you are my little boy," Tuya reassures him. "Blood or not I love you dear one."

Moses goes to her and hugs her wanting to be held. He starts to tremble as she comforts him. Those words are ones he needs to hear.

"Mama…I don't know what to do. I can't stay here much longer not with knowing the slaves being overworked and me being a blood of one," He chokes out, tears falling.

"I know," Tuya whispers letting Moses pull out of her arms as he tries to wipe the tears away. "As well as your feelings for Ramses as well frightens you."

Moses blushes. He has been thinking of his older brother more dearly than he should. He knows Ramses has feelings for him but the stubborn idiot is trying to push it off. Other than being the future Pharaoh of Egypt as well and he would need an heir.

"If you like you can go out to the world to heal and follow your dreams Moses you have my blessings," Tuya said breaking out of his thoughts making Moses to glance at her with surprise.

"Really?" He asks softly.

"Yes my young prince."

"Thank you Mama," He said giving her another hug than takes off to gather some of his things before leaving in the dark night riding a horse farther in the desert to search for something as he heads to his and his mother's favorite vacation home.

Tuya hums knowing she done the right thing of letting her youngest son go since he most likely would head towards the vacation home far out in the desert near the wilderness. To her surprise as several minutes later her eldest comes to her with a wild look in his eyes silently asking where Moses disappears to.

"I need him," he whispers softly.

"The north eastern sands," She replies hinting to the smaller home where she mostly taken her sons when they were younger before Seti put his foot down to start training Ramses as future Pharaoh and a small rift form between the two boys as they gotten older and mix feelings bordering more than brothers build between them.

He nods and whispers soft thanks before taking off to find his brother. He wish to tell him his feelings he been trying to fight for so long and could just hope if Moses returns them.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
